Private Roleplay with Jaredthefox92 (Trisell)
Currently hanging upside down, eyes closed, swung a figure, feet tied to a long pipe at the alleyway of a factory's side. She remained still at the time. Blood could be seen trailed on the floor, but none appeared on her. Meanwhile, the sound of clanging trash cans can be heard as a grey fured adult Mobian dog walked down the alleyway while whistling and swinging his makeshift pipe club at pretty much anything around him while whistling. The canine male seemed to be of normal Mobian height, but he only wore brown boots and was really messy and furry, even his arms were covered in grey fur as he walked by and took a swing at various objects.Apparently he hadn't noticed the hanging upside down person, or perhaps he just didn't care. The sound of someone near caught the hanging girl's attention. Eyes still closed, she called over "Somebody there?" "C'mon baby, do the locomotion!" Was heard as the dog then proceeded to swing the pipe in his hand at yet another trash can. "Uh," She opened her eyes, swaying back and forth, hair getting in and out of her face. "Hi?" "Well looky here, somebody's in the house with us tonight ladies and gentlemen!" The dog said turning and staring at her. "... Oh you're excentric and loony," She observed. "Coooooooorect awnser! Tell her what's she's won Mr.Pipe!" The dog said as he started to act like a game show host. "Well Scrufffolicious, she's won an all expensises paid trip to the ground!" The dog said trying to change his voice to act like the pipe in his hand had voice as well. "Thaaat's right!" He said as he stared at the cat as his eyes glowed in a bright purple manner, and suddenly the weight of her body increased tenfold. The rope nearly snapped, and the pipe broke down, steam spewing out. The feline crouched before falling back, clinging to her face from the hot gas. "Seems our contestant isn't all to happy? But hey, thaaaaaaat's showbuis!" The dog replied. "Still deciding," She replied back. "Are you just here to mess around with me then and make a bunch of show jokes?" "How about I give ya a hug instad?" The dog replied. "And the side-effect?" "You give me a kiss." "Are we talking slow gradual, or the surprise attack?" "Slow ride, take it easy." The dog begins to sing with a Canadian accent. "Right," She stood up, pushing the pipe back in place. "So, Mr. Gravity, I'm assuming you had a specific reason to come to a factory today?" "Mmmmhmmmm mmmhmm, yeah." He replied. "You sound like you're in a good mood then... Can I see your hand?" "Why?" He asked. "Because I was going to bite you," She answered drolly with a brief roll of her eyes. "Nope, don't want rabbies." "... You took that seriously. So what is your name?" "Scruffy, the scruffmeister, the Great Scruffy One, but you can simply call me Scruff." Scruff replied. "Sounds like a trend," She smirked while reaching for his arm. "Yep." He said reaching out his. She took hold of his head, squeezing slighty... and then yanking forward in an attempt to bite into his underarm. "Arf!" He let out as he pulled back his hand, being an adult male Sruff may have the physical force to pull away from her. Virus let go as he tugged away, wiping her mouth a bit. "Sorry, force of habit... okay not actually sorry but... yeah." (Allo?) "Bad kitty! No catnip for you!" Scruff let out. "That's an interesting bit of information," She noted. "In a post-apocalyptic world where almost all history of when the planet was called 'Earth' is erased, people still know how to connect cats to their pet-food." "I saw it on the tele!" The dog replied. "Wait really?"